


Starry Night

by bokuakabeam



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Stargazing, just overall fucking cute, lil bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam
Summary: Eddie takes Richie to look at the stars.





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just something little and quick since I can’t sleep
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @reddiespagetti

“C’mon, Rich, just a little bit further!” Eddie urged, tugging at his boyfriend’s hand. 

Richie groaned, partly to aggravate Eddie which filled him to no end with glee, but partly because it felt like they had been walking for fucking ever. “Eds, where the fuck are you taking me? I haven’t had this much exercise since—”

“Do  _ not _ say some shit about my mom, dude,” Eddie threatened, shooting Richie a glare. 

Richie couldn’t help but chuckle, letting himself be dragged further into the park. It was already way past midnight, and while it was still autumn, heat hung heavily in the air, causing both boys to work up a slight sweat. Finally, Eddie stopped before plopping down in the grass in front of Richie. 

“Here,” he announced, tugging at Richie’s hand to follow his lead. 

Richie comically rolled his eyes, making sure Eddie saw, and sat down next to him. “Alright, now what?”

Eddie smiled, laying down to where his back was against the dewy grass, and looked up at the sky. “I wanted to look at the stars tonight. There’s a full moon, and I dunno. They just looked so beautiful,” Eddie murmured, keeping his gaze focused straight above. 

Richie chuckled, running his fingers lightly along Eddie’s sides, knowing exactly what spots were ticklish. “You dork.”

“Shut the fuck up, it’s romantic!” Eddie snapped, flipping Richie off. 

Richie couldn’t help but just stare at Eddie’s face, which surprisingly eased into a look of relaxation when looking into the sky above. 

“Something about the stars just make me happy,” Eddie admitted, softly. “They are always there, like something you can count on, I guess? I know that sounds stupid, but every time I was stuck in my house in Derry, I would just look out my window and know that someday I’d be happy.”

Richie nodded, still sitting upright next to Eddie, but tilted his head back so he could look up as well. “Well yeah, plus I snuck into your room dozens of times, so that was also probably an indicator, Eds.”

Eddie smiled but didn’t answer. He hummed quietly as his eyes moved around slowly, taking in everything above him. 

Richie dropped his head back down to gaze contentedly at the boy before him. His brown hair had been ruffled during their walk, and his face was still flushed. But Richie realized he had never seen anything more beautiful than Eddie. His eyes were filled with wonder, and they glistened with every move they made, drinking in the constellations in the sky, and Richie’s heart swelled. Eddie Kaspbrak was beautiful, and Richie loved him. 


End file.
